


If you could wish upon a star

by orphan_account



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Keisuke stares; Wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you could wish upon a star

Kaminaga Keisuke reached his hand out towards the sky from where he sat on his balcony window. It had been some time since he had seen his co-actor. Granted, they had had that Tenimyu event not some time ago - and that had been one of the happiest times, being able to be with Ken-kun and greet his fans at the same time - but it  _still_ made him want to see Ken-kun.

Keisuke sighed. He didn’t know what made him so close, so attached to the older actor, but it didn’t change the fact that he  _was_ that attached. It wasn’t often that he believed in things such as wishing wells, or picking a star and wishing upon it, but Keisuke had done so much to try to get Ken-kun’s attention in a way that wasn’t a professional relationship, and it hadn’t worked at all.

So here he was, at the window of his room back in Ibaraki, picking the brightest star he could find, and wishing upon it. 

And he hoped with - as cliche as it sounded - all his heart that it would work, because he wanted Ken-kun to see him, in the way he saw Ken-kun.


End file.
